Conventionally, in order to facilitate maintenance of a rear projector system, the projector main body is provided with a display monitor of large size which can be opened in the vertical direction with a telescopic gas damper for opening and closing mechanism. In addition, the prior art techniques related to this include, for example, a telescopic gas damper provided for a liquid crystal display apparatus having a large liquid crystal panel in order to open and close the screen (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2002-281416).
However, in the case of the above opening device for display monitor provided with a gas damper for opening a large size display monitor, when performing maintenance of a rear projector system, the large size display monitor is lifted in the upward direction by human power, such that there is a problem in that the operator has to bear a physically heavy burden.
The present invention is invented in order to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an opening device for display monitor of a projector system with a large display monitor which is connected to the projector main body such that it can be opened in the vertical direction, wherein the opening and closing mechanism is provided with a hinge mechanism having a resilient element such as a spring member such that the display monitor can be lightly opened by a small manipulation force.